The Wizards Start Anew
by Owltardis
Summary: This is a fan fiction for the Beyonders series (obviously). Um, it takes place 4 years after Rachel left. I'm not the best at summaries, as you can tell. This is a one shot!


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my 2nd fan fiction! I know, pretty impressive. This is a one shot, so... yeah. I might decide to expand on it later, once I finish my other story. Anyway, here you are!**

The Wizards Start Anew

Jason was 21; it had been four years since Rachel left Lyrian. He still missed her, more sorely than he missed those that had fallen in the uprising against Maldor. He still held out the hope that she would return one day, but he had let go of the fantasy that something would happen with them. After the first month of missing her, Jason knew he needed to find something to occupy his mind. So he had gone to buy a ring. Corrine and he had been getting closer for years, the only thing keeping them apart was the fact that Rachel was there. After that month, however, he had felt ready to go a step farther.

The wedding had been no small thing. Jason _was _the Lord of Caberton, after all. And for him, who was also a beyonder, to wed the daughter of Galloran, was a huge deal. The wedding took two months to plan, and then it took place three months after that. Half a year since Rachel left. They had gone on their honeymoon to the Celestine Library. It was a fine retreat, especially since it was usually empty.

Now, three and a half years since the wedding, Jason was about to be a father. He was nervous, of course, but filled with excitement at the same time. He and Corrine had been planning names for months. They had automatically decided to call the baby Rachel if it was a girl. The boy name was harder. Drake, Tark, Ferrin, even Jasher had been thought of as suitable names. Three of these brave men were dead, all in sacrifice to rid the world of Maldor. Jasher was still alive, living peacefully with his wife. Her leg was no longer paralyzed, as it had been before. In the end, they decided to wait for the baby, to see if it even was a boy, before choosing.

Corrine had been in labor for three hours before the baby was finally born. It was a girl, meaning her name was Rachel. She grew up being adored by her parents, and had two brothers and a sister a few years after her. The first was Ferrin, and then Matt. He was always being picked on by his older brother, and in turn, teased his younger sister. Lucy was good natured about the insults, and always found the perfect thing to say back.

They all lived peaceful lives as the rulers of Caberton, until Rachel discovered her adeptness at Edomic. She was 15 years old when it happened. Whenever she used Edomic, Rachel's blond tresses wisped around gently, as if caught in a breeze. Her green eyes flashed brightly. Many boys yearned after her, and her friends were jealous of her beauty. Jason and Corrine had many late night discussions, and after many nights of discussion, they decided it was time. Rachel should know about Dario.

"Back before Maldor was destroyed," Jason began, knowing his daughter had heard the full story of that. "I went to visit a dead prophet, named Dario." Rachel nodded, she had heard that. "In his cavern, I found a scroll for me. It told me some secrets to defeat Maldor. But there was more to it. It said that, should I ever have a daughter, to tell her there was a scroll for her. I believe he meant you."

At this, Rachel gasped. "I'll set off immediately!" she proclaimed, never having been much of one for thinking ahead. She stood up before her father started speaking again.

"Actually," he said. "You should probably gather supplies first. And I would like a few seed people to travel with you."

"Yes, father," she replied, obviously excited to go.

"Perhaps Jasher would come. He knows the way through the Boiling Cauldron."

"That would be lovely."

The group was ready by morning. Rachel said her good byes, and went with her entourage of to the cave. Three seed people travelled with the single human. The first few days were uneventful. So were the ones after that. Jasher could easily navigate through the steaming planes, and the cauldron beyond was no trouble. As they travelled the ravine, their guard went down. The only trouble her father had met here had been the Wanderer. Rachel knew he wouldn't be a problem, because he was another dead enemy. No one had known all other dangers were absent on that trip because of the Wanderer. So the attacks were an unpleasant surprise. Twice a day strange creatures circled above. One member of the group, Bern, called them wyverns. Even though they showed themselves often, these beasts only attacked three times.

All attacks failed, and they reached Dario's cave safely enough. Rachel went in, and found the tasks described by her father. She matched the balls with holes, crawled through the proper tube, and read Dario's throne. Of course, it said to pick one of the boxes scattered through the room, and that picking wrong would lead to certain death. Rachel wasn't worried. She knew that whichever she picked would be correct, because Dario could see the future. She decided on the titan crab box, because it looked the most exciting. Inside was a small scroll. She opened it and read.

_Dear, dear Rachel,_

_If you are, in fact, reading this, that means your father and his friends have succeeded in ridding Lyrian of Maldor. You are an adept at Edomic; in fact, your natural ability likely rivals that of the original Rachel. You will be the first wizard to grace modern Lyrian. I have provided a word that will bring someone to teach you here. This word will make the person arrive in the Celestine Library, and you should summon them while you are present. Your tutelage shall take place there, and this person should stay in Lyrian until she dies. I assure you that will not happen for a while. Tell your father to have Ferrin be his heir, rather than you. You will be the one to provide the seed people a way to be more fertile. Send Jason my deepest regards. The word is 'hembref.'_

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Dario_

Rachel rolled up the scroll and put it in her pocket. Then she left, amazed at what she had learned. The first wizard! Her good mood didn't last long though. Upon reaching the opening of the cave, she didn't see anyone but Jasher. She dashed to him, before asking where the others were. In her heart, she already knew.

"The wyverns, they took them," he said sadly. "Their seeds didn't fall out soon enough for me to save them. We'll never see them again." Together, Rachel and Jasher left the Boiling Cauldron, and steaming plains behind. Not one cheerful word was spoken. They didn't talk about the prophecy, and when they arrived back home, the celebration was cut short. No one had expected any trouble. The only good thing that came from the death of their friends was that the wyverns hadn't bothered them the whole way back. The two seed people had filled the beast's stomachs.

Three weeks later, after the mourning period and sailing to the Celestine Library, Rachel was ready to summon a tutor. It was empty, as usual, in the building. Jason and Corrine were gathered by Rachel, as well as Ferrin, Matt, and Lucy. She was prepared to meet her tutor.

"Hembref!" Rachel cried, forcing all her will behind that one word, wishing this person into existence. She was concentrating so hard, that she didn't realize her eyes were closed until her father gasped.

"Rachel!" he said, disbelievingly.

His daughter looked at him, assuming he was speaking to her, but no, he was staring past her. Rachel turned, and felt like she was looking in a mirror. Blond hair, a tallish stature, and small nose. Then she saw the other girl's eyes. They were brown, not green.

"Is this?" she asked, unable to phrase the question. Was this _the _Rachel, her namesake? She had wanted to ask. But words were failing her.

Then a voice filled her mind. _Did you call me here? _It asked.

"Y- Yes," Rachel stuttered, not knowing how this was happening.

The strange girl smiled. "Well, I guess that means I'll be teaching you."

Rachel found herself smiling back. "I guess it does. I'm Rachel."

"So am I."

The end

For now.

**A/N: So, what do you think? ** **Not bad for something written in an hour, right? Please review, they are my joys in life!**


End file.
